1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and specifically to a display device using a liquid crystal as variable transmission polarization axis means or polarizer. Particularly, the present invention relates to a so-called transflective liquid crystal display device functioning as a transmissive liquid crystal display device when a light source is turned on, and functioning as a reflective liquid crystal display device when the light source is turned off. Also the present invention relates to electronic apparatus comprising the display device as a display unit, such as a watch, an electronic handbook, a personal computer, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display device comprising a variable transmission polarization axis optical element 2605 in which the polarization axis of a liquid crystal is variable, such as a TN (Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal, STN (Super-Twisted Nematic) crystal, or the like, has a structure in which the variable transmission polarization axis optical element 2605 is sandwiched between two polarizers 2601 and 2606, as shown in FIG. 26. Therefore, the conventional liquid crystal display device has a low efficiency of light utilization, and particularly, a reflective type has a problem with dark display.